Let's Falling in Love
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Couple - Mingyu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika Wonwoo hampir mati di hadapannya. Wonwoo, entah kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat hingga harus bertemu si mesum Mingyu.
1. Chapter 1

Taulah kalian pas Mingyu foto dikolam renang pake celana selutut sama kaos oblong gejenya itu. Ide datang dari sana dan juga dari kalimat "Wonwoo mencengkeram lengan berotot Mingyu." Well yang ini saya lupa baca FF punya siapa. Wkwkwkwkwk...

Niatnya oneshot, tapi kalah sama tsunderenya Wonu. Gak lucu aja Wonu yang tsundere bisa langsung mau sama Mingyu dalam satu terkaman. Maklumlah bahasanya tante-tante plis don't judge me. Masukan diterima dengan tangan terbuka tapi jangan nyuruh saya nulis diluar konteks cerita, bisa puyeng. Saya cukup di alur yang ringan dan simpel aja. Gak usah pake dark, angst, mistery atau apalah itu. Angkat tangan kakak~

 **Kim Mingyu** , seorang atlet renang muda yang sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya. Dia berhasil menjadi juara hampir di semua turnamen yang ia ikuti. Muda, tampan, berbakat, dan sangat dikagumi. Baginya, berenang seperti bernafas, memberinya jiwa dan kebebasan. Dalam air, Mingyu bisa menjadi bisu, tuli, bahkan buta dengan semua yang terjadi di luar sana. Dunianya berada disini, di dalam air.

"Mingyu! Waktunya sarapan!"

Sayup-sayup Mingyu mendengar suara pelatihnya dari dalam air. Sejak pagi buta, Mingyu memang sudah menceburkan diri dalam kolam renang hotel untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Yes Kapten!" Jawab Mingyu setelah berhasil menepi dari kolam renang.

Meski tidak terlalu besar, suasana di hotel itu sangat nyaman. Pelatih Mingyu sengaja memilih hotel bintang tiga ini karena memiliki kolam renang yang sangat luas. Berbeda dengan beberapa hotel kelas atas yang menggali kolam hanya untuk keindahan.

Baru saja Mingyu menarik handuk yang tergeletak di kursi jemur, terdengar suara jeritan dari sisi kolam yang lain. Mingyu tidak yakin dia pria atau wanita tapi seseorang yang tengah berada kolam tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa berenang. Tangannya menggapai tak tentu arah, kepalanya sesekali muncul ke permukaan namun tenggelam lagi.

Sesuai insting, Mingyu dengan segera melompat ke dalam kolam renang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan disanalah dia, terpaku melihat seseorang yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya di dalam air. Tangan pria tersebut melambai lemas. Matanya terpejam indah. Beberapa gelembung lolos dari bibirnya yang tipis. Rambutnya begitu lembut seakan diterpa angin musim semi, membuatnya terlihat bagai lukisan hidup.

"Wonwoo!" Terdengar teriakan dari pinggir kolam yang membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mingyu mendekat, tangannya menggenggam jari-jari kurus itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang bebas disekitar pinggang Wonwoo. Mingyu menyusurkan jarinya di sepanjang garis bibir bawah Wonwoo sebelum menariknya ke permukaan air.

Dengan segera Mingyu memberikan pertolongan pertama setelah membaringkan Wonwoo di lantai. Beberapa orang mengelilingi mereka dengan wajah khawatir, seorang pria duduk di samping Mingyu sambil terus memanggil nama Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, bangun kawan."

Seakan mendengar panggilan dari sahabatnya, Wonwoo tersadar dengan batuk hebat setelah menerima dua nafas buatan yang telah diberikan Mingyu. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya menggigil, dan air masih terus menyeruak dari mulutnya.

"Handuk! Ambilkan handuk!" Mingyu berteriak kasar. Setelah seseorang memberinya handuk, Mingyu langsung menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo dengan handuk kering dan memeluknya.

"Kau terkejut, tenangkan dirimu. Ambil nafas dan buang secara perlahan. Kau sudah aman. Jangan takut." Mingyu terus memeluk Wonwoo seraya membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Pikiran Wonwoo masih berkabut. Yang dia ingat hanya air, kesunyian dan tekanan di dadanya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Namun dia bisa mendengar bisikan menenangkan yang terus berhembus di telinganya. Begitu menyenangkan, seperti udara yang mengalir dengan lembut ke paru-parunya.

"Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Dia bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tampak begitu pucat. Namun perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan ketika merasakan gerakan ringan di punggungnya.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya bertemu dengan senyum seorang pria yang menampilkan sederet gigi putih dengan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari ukuran gigi lainnya.

"A—Aku bisa berdiri. Terimakasih."

Sahabat Wonwoo, Woozi, membantunya untuk berdiri ketika Mingyu menarik sebelah lengan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju sebelum terkena demam." Mingyu memberi saran ketika melihat tubuh Wonwoo masih menggigil hebat.

Sebagai jawaban, Wonwoo tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. Menumpukan sebagian beratnya pada Woozi meskipun tinggi tubuh mereka terpaut jauh. Saat itulah Mingyu sadar bahwa Wonwoo menggunakan seragam karyawan hotel.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Woozi saat mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Mingyu berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak ada, Wonwoo. Ini masih sangat pagi, hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang berenang sepagi itu dan kau malah menceburkan diri."

"Aku tidak menceburkan diri!"

Wonwoo merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan Woozi. Dia tahu Woozi marah karena khawatir tapi Wonwoo tidak dengan senang hati menenggelamkan diri. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa berenang. Dan Wonwoo juga tidak menyangka akan terpeleset ketika mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di sisi kolam.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau khawatir."

Setelah berganti pakaian, Wonwoo langsung disambut dengan sebuah panggilan dari bagian resepsionis. Seorang tamu secara khusus meminta Wonwoo untuk mengantar makanan ke kamarnya.

"Kamar 213" Ucap Hansol pelan.

"Siapa?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Hansol karena merasa penasaran, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan oleh Hansol.

Ketukan pertama, Wonwoo mendengar langkah kaki berat berjalan kesana-kemari. Ketukan kedua, Wonwoo bisa mendengar gerakan tergesa-gesa dari dalam kamar. Karena kesabaran Wonwoo mulai menipis, dia bersiap untuk ketukan ketiga, tapi pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan lebar. Menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang ia temui tadi pagi. Wonwoo tidak sadar tangannya masih terangkat di udara jika Mingyu tidak menggenggamnya.

"Masuk?"

Wonwoo berdeham pelan, mengembalikan kepercayaan diri yang sejenak menghilang. Dia masih ingat wajah Mingyu di kolam tadi pagi, dengan celana selutut serta kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Rambut basah menutupi sebagian matanya, tapi saat ini Mingyu berbeda.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu dan berbalik, mendorong masuk meja berisi berbagai menu sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh koki hotel. Saat meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan tersebut, Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Mingyu pelan seraya duduk di meja makan.

"Luar biasa, terimakasih. Hanya sedikit kering di tenggorokan."

"Kenapa pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak asing di lidahku? Begitu juga dengan jawabanmu, tidak asing di telingaku." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Mingyu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Mungkin aku pernah menyelamatkanmu di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Dengus rendah lolos saat Wonwoo mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Namun dengan segera mengatur wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi datar namun ramah. Saat selesai menyajikan semua hidangan di meja, Wonwoo menunduk singkat dan mengundurkan diri.

"Tunggu!"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Temani aku sarapan. Please?"

"Kami tidak boleh makan di meja yang sama dengan tamu, Tuan."

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu duduk. Aku tidak suka makan sendiri."

Mingyu mengulas senyum manis sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya. Karena takut menyinggung tamu, Wonwoo akhirnya duduk di kursi tersebut setelah menghela nafas singkat.

"Buka mulutmu." Mingyu menyodorkan sesuap makanan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Tuan, kami tidak bo—"

"Makan di meja yang sama dengan tamu, tapi ini tidak dari meja. Ini dari tanganku. Dan panggil aku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Entah kenapa, panggilan Tuan terdengar mesum bagiku."

"Terimakasih tapi aku tidak bisa."

Hingga akhir, Mingyu tetap tidak bisa memaksa Wonwoo untuk memakan suapannya. Meski Mingyu lebih banyak berbicara sendiri daripada mengobrol dengan Wonwoo tapi dia senang karena sesekali berhasil mencuri senyuman darinya.

Saat membereskan meja, Wonwoo bergerak dengan sangat efisien dan cepat. Membuat Mingyu sedikit jengkel karena merasa Wonwoo sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk segera meninggalkannya. Dengan licik, Mingyu menarik roda meja dengan kakinya hingga membentur pinggang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersentak karena terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya condong kedepan dengan posisi mengerikan. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam kain lap, dan sebelah lagi menggapai udara dengan brutal. Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat, menunggu tubrukan menyakitkan dengan lantai. Tapi lengan kekar menangkap dan memutar tubuhnya. Wonwoo merasakan punggungnya mendarat ringan di pangkuan Mingyu.

"Hei."

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan pemandangan di hadapannya terasa sangat familier. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menemukan senyum Mingyu yang mempesona dengan gigi taring yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wonwoo bertanya bingung seraya bergerak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu.

"Kau tergelincir?" Mingyu tidak melepaskan pelukannya, dan malah mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo hingga akhirnya duduk di pangkuan.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tersebut, Wonwoo terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu. Namun Mingyu menahan pinggang Wonwoo agar tetap ditempat.

"Ah—Jangan bergerak, kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Mingyu, Wonwoo seketika bergeming. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bawah tempatnya duduk. Seketika wajah Wonwoo memerah seperti tomat, matanya menunduk, tangannya kaku di atas pangkuan.

"Ya Tuhan." Wonwoo mengeluh rendah sebelum membawa kedua tangannya ke wajah.

"Jangan panggil Tuhan, panggil namaku."

"Ka—kau mengeras?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Kim Mingyu kau gila!"

"Aku memang gila karenamu."

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi!"

"Dan kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Oh ya Tuhan." Wonwoo kembali menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Pria dihadapannya ini memang sangat tampan. Dengan lengan otot kuat yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Tapi pria ini juga gila.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo menarik dirinya dengan kasar. Namun ketika baru sebelah kakinya yang menyentuh lantai, Wonwoo merasakan cengkeraman kuat di pinggangnya. Mingyu mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan memosisikan Wonwoo di pangkuannya. Membuat tungkai panjang Wonwoo melingkar di sisi tubuhnya dengan sangat menggoda.

"Kim Mingyu. Jangan berani macam-macam."

Mendengar ancaman Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya tersenyum miring dan menarik Wonwoo lebih dekat ke arahnya. Setiap inci tubuh mereka melekat, hembusan nafas Mingyu menggelitik dagu Wonwoo seperti belaian.

"Aku tidak ingin macam-macam, aku hanya ingin menciummu."

Dengan tegas Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo kearahnya, sebelah tangannya membelai rahang Wonwoo menenangkan. Karena terkejut, Wonwoo menutup mulutnya serapat ia menutup matanya. Mingyu yang menyadari itu kemudian menjauhkan diri dan tergelak rendah.

"Kau tidak pernah ciuman?"

"Ten—Tentu saja pernah, tapi tidak dengan pria!"

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, membuat pertahanan Wonwoo sedikit goyah. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa gugup. Pandangan Mingyu begitu memabukkan hingga membuat jantung Wonwoo berkhianat dan mengentak dengan kuat.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan mendudukkannya di meja. Memosisikan diri diantara kaki Wonwoo dengan pas sebelum menunduk, mengecup ringan dagu Wonwoo. Bibir Wonwoo terbuka, nafas hangat menggelitik Mingyu bagai undangan. Tanpa pikir panajang Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka dengan intensitas yang mencengangkan.

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu, melemparkan pukulan tak beraturan di dada bidangnya. Namun Mingyu seakan tak merasakan penolakan Wonwoo dan terus mengecap,memangut, membujuk Wonwoo untuk membalas ciumannya. Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang hingga ke gendang telinga. Tubuhnya memanas. Kabut memanipulasi dirinya hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyerah pada kenikmatan.

"Jangan lari, biarkan aku mencicipimu. Ya, buka bibirmu untukku Wonwoo."

Mingyu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, lidahnya menerobos masuk mengecap rasa Wonwoo. Membelai, menggoda, dan memancing lidah Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, tangannya bergerak tak pasti di punggung Wonwoo. Sapuan demi sapuan hingga erangan gemetar lolos dari tenggorokan Wonwoo.

"U—uuhh."

Ciuman mereka terputus, Wonwoo menggeliat dalam pelukan Mingyu berusaha menjauhkan diri. Mingyu terlalu dipenuhi gairah, indranya dipenuhi aroma Wonwoo. Bukannya melepaskan, Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo hingga tergeletak di atas meja. Wonwoo terkesiap ketika merasakan bibir Mingyu menyapu lekuk lehernya yang sensitif. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas disepanjang sarafnya.

"Mingyu."

"Ya, berikan mulutmu... Lidahmu. Manis... Sangat manis."

Mingyu kembali menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo dalam ciuman kasar. Bibir Mingyu yang panas melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan desakan sensual. Mengubah erangan rendah Wonwoo menjadi rintihan.

"Hmmph—Aahh. Ming-"

"Maafkan aku—Ya? Sekali, sekali saja, please?"

Mingyu menciumnya sekali lagi dan Wonwoo mendorongnya dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya.

"Lepas, brengsek!"

Wonwoo turun dari meja dan merapikan letak kemejannya. Kancing paling atas terlepas, rambutnya tidak beraturan, dan bibirnya lembab. Mingyu bergeming mengamati. Dia memang ingin mencium Wonwoo, tapi tidak berniat sampai membuat Wonwoo terlihat seperti habis ditiduri.

Selain baju dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bibir Wonwoo membengkak hebat. Begitu ranum dan menggoda. Wajahnya memerah, keringat tipis menghiasi keningnya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Dekati. Aku. Lagi!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir, Wonwoo segera meninggalkan kamar Mingyu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang memperhatikan kepergiannya dangan mulut terbuka seperti orang bodoh.

Ya Tuhaaaaann! Selamatkan hamba dari jurang ke-Meanie-an ini! Inget umur lu!

Masa Bodooooh! Wkwkwkwkwkwk

Semoga bisa cepet update dan beres. Maaf bahasa rada kacau, lama gak baca novel nih. Tata bahasa udah kaya gado-gado aja. Ketahuan dosen bisa dicincang gua Wkwkwwkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Saya nulis untuk memuaskan diri sendiri, tapi review kalian berhasil bikin semangat saya berkobar. Ahaha.. Terimakasih

Btw mungkin saya katrok ya, udah saya coba kasih pembatas tapi kok nggak nongol pas di publish. Semoga kali ini berhasil deh.

* * *

 **Ingin** rasanya Wonwoo membanting pintu kamar Mingyu, tapi profesionalitas menghentikan niatnya dan justru menutupnya dengan pelan. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan senyum ramah, tapi mata Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Detak jantungnya masih mengentak dengan liar. Wonwoo yakin adrenalinnya terpompa karena rasa marah, tapi ada sesuatu di hatinya yang menggelitik.

Sejak kecil Wonwoo memang bukan seseorang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaannya. Orang-orang mengenal Wonwoo sebagai pria yang ramah, tapi bukan seseorang yang hangat. Wonwoo sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, namun mereka selalu meninggalkan Wonwoo karena menganggap Wonwoo dingin. Mereka hanya mencintai wajah Wonwoo, jadi tentu saja Wonwoo juga menganggap Mingyu sama karena mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan dia sudah berani menyatakan cinta.

"Sialan! Dia juga menyerangku."

Wonwoo menggerutu pelan saat melewati lorong setelah meninggalkan kamar Mingyu. Sesekali tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan bibirnya yang terasa membengkak. Jika Mingyu bukan seorang tamu, Wonwoo yakin dia sudah melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampannya.

"Dia tidak tampan bodoh, dia gila."

Makian terus dilayangkan Wonwoo dalam hati. Beberapa tamu yang berpapasan dengannya memandang penuh ingin tahu dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum singkat sebagai balasan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Seorang nenek menghentikan langkahnya untuk bertanya saat berpapasan dengan Wonwoo.

"Oh tentu saja Nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Wajahmu begitu merah, kau yakin tidak sedang demam?"

"Ti—Tidak, aku—em, saya baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum singkat dan meninggalkan nenek tersebut. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai di dapur.

"Wonwoo? Apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar ucapan Woozi seketika mata Wonwoo melebar penuh keterkejutan. Apakah wajahnya begitu mudah dibaca saat ini? Apakah semua emosi yang disimpannya tergambar jelas? Ataukan wajahku memang benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis ditiduri? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pergi lebih dari sejam yang lalu kawan. Kau yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Dia memintaku menemaninya sarapan."

"What?!" Woozi melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Diam dan bawa gerobak sialan ini ke dapur. Aku perlu membersihkan kamar yang baru saja kosong."

"Hey, easy man! Jangan limpahkan kemarahanmu padaku."

Woozi kemudian membawa meja dorong tersebut ke dapur. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sejenak merasa bersalah karena menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Woozi sendirian.

Saat makan siang, Mingyu kembali meminta layanan hotel untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Meski dia dengan sangat jelas meminta Wonwoo untuk mengantarkannya, namun yang berdiri di hadapannya bukan Wonwoo. Seorang pria bertubuh langsing dengan rambut panjang terikat menata makanan satu persatu di atas meja. Meski pegawai bernama Jeonghan ini cantik, tapi bagi Mingyu tak ada seorangpun seindah Jeon Wonwoo yang dia temui pagi ini.

"Silahkan Tuan."

"Terimakasih."

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Jeonghan berdecak pelan dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Mingyu. Namun Mingyu berubah pikiran dan memanggil Jeonghan pelan, yang seketika dibalas Jeonghan dengan senyum menggoda.

"Em, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu Tuan." Jeonghan mengulas senyumnya yang terkenal seperti senyum malaikat.

"Kau tahu kenapa bukan Wonwoo yang mengantar makanan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut seketika Jeonghan mendengus pelan dan memandang Mingyu tak percaya. Mingyu sama sekali tak memperhatikannya dan justru memandang langit-langit sambil berpikir.

"Dia sedang membersihkan kamar kosong Tuan. Kau tahu, hari ini dia benar-benar bertingkah konyol."

Mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, Mingyu seketika memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria cantik tersebut. Di kalangan karyawan, Jeonghan memang dikenal sebagai pecinta gosip yang akan berbagi pengetahuan dengan siapapun.

"Konyol katamu?"

"Dia meneriaki Woozi setelah mengantar sarapan ke kamar tamu." Jeonghan mulai bercerita penuh semangat. "Dia juga tidak mau dibantu ketika membersihkan kamar kosong. Bahkan, Junhui mendapat tonjokan di perut ketika tidak sengaja tersandung dan meraih pinggang Wonwoo."

Mingyu merasa bersalah setelah mendengar betapa buruk suasana hati Wonwoo pagi itu. Namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya ketika membayangkan Wonwoo menghantam perut Junhui. Pasti adegan tersebut terlihat sangat indah, batin Mingyu.

"Tuan?"

Suara Jeonghan mengembalikan pikiran Mingyu yang mulai mengembara. Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin sekali turun dan menemui Wonwoo secara langsung. Sangat disayangkan sore nanti dia harus berlatih untuk pertandingan yang sudah semakin dekat.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi."

"Permisi kalau begitu."

Saat Mingyu turun untuk melakukan latihan di kolam renang, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Wonwoo dimanapun. Bahkan Mingyu dengan sengaja pergi ke resepsionis untuk bertanya, namun mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Mingyu, fokus!"

Itu adalah teguran kelima yang Mingyu terima sejak memulai latihan sore. Pelatihnya sangat jeli hingga membuat Mingyu ngeri. Hanya dengan helaan nafas dia bisa tahu bahwa Mingyu sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima.

"Katakan padaku Mingyu, kau punya masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa? Kau terus menghela nafas sejak masuk air. Ini bukan dirimu."

"Aku jatuh cinta Kapten."

Mingyu memang selalu memanggil pelatihnya dengan sebutan kapten. Terlihat keren dan juga sebagai penghargaan karena telah membimbingnya hingga berada di posisi ini.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sang pelatih berteriak kencang setelah berhasil mencerna ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Orang jatuh cinta selalu tersenyum seperti idiot Mingyu, bukan menghela nafas lelah."

"Aku membuat ulah Kap."

"Katakan seberapa buruk."

Mingyu merasakan hawa panas mulai menyebar ke pipi dan telingannya. Dia tidak ingin berbagi cerita tapi dia juga butuh pendapat. Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menakhlukkan hati Wonwoo.

"Aku menciumnya."

"Hanya ciuman?"

"Sebenarnya... lebih dari itu. Aku menyerangnya." Suara Mingyu hanya berupa bisikan lirih. Takut orang lain akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau menyerangnya dan kau masih hidup?"

"Dia meneriakiku brengsek. Ya Tuhan, seumur hidup baru kali ini aku dipanggil brengsek."

"Kau tampan, tapi bodoh."

"Kapten~" Mingyu merengek pelan.

"Kalau kau menyerangnya dan dia hanya meneriakimu brengsek, tandanya dia malu. Kalau dia benar-benar tidak mau, dia pasti sudah menginjak senjata mungilmu."

"Kap, senjataku tidak mungil." Mingyu memasang wajah tersinggung ketika pelatihnya menghina ukuran kelelakiannya.

"Aku tahu. Yang lebih penting sekarang, segera kau selesaikan masalahmu. Aku tidak ingin pertandingan ini kacau hanya karena wanita."

"Kap, kau meniggalkan bagian terpenting tak terucapkan."

"Maksudku adalah, serang dia, miliki dia, buat dia hanya mengingat namamu. Beres."

"Tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku." Mingyu memasang wajah sedih kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam air.

"Yah! Mingyu! Aku tidak kenal dengan pria mudah putus asa seperti dirimu saat ini."

Mingyu terus menyembunyikan diri dalam air, sama sekali tak mendengar ucapan terakhir sang Kapten. Saat akhirnya dia muncul ke permukaan, sang pelatih sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kolam renang.

Matahari perlahan tenggelam digantikan oleh sinar bulan. Meski kolam renang ini tidak sepenuhnya gelap, namun hanya cahaya temaram yang menjadi penerang disana. Para tamu mulai mengunci diri di kamar masing-masing yang lebih nyaman, sedangkan Mingyu masih mengapung kesana-kemari di air hingga tak satupun orang berada di kolam renang.

Malam itu entah kenapa hotel terasa begitu lengang, suara derit jangkrik lirih mengalun. Pikiran Mingyu masih mengembara, namun suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya. Mingyu menoleh, mencari tahu langkah kaki siapa yang mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Matanya menyipit menyelidik, dan ketika dia berhasil mengidentifikasi bahwa orang tersebut adalah Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan sigap menenggelamkan diri.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau bersembunyi bodoh?'_

Mingyu memaki diri sendiri dalam hati. Memang benar dia ingin bertemu Wonwoo tapi Mingyu sama sekali belum memiliki amunisi. Dia tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo marah hanya dengan memandang wajahnya.

 _'_ _Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Mingyu masih dalam keadaan bingung ketika suara kecipak lirih mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dari dalam air Mingyu bisa melihat sepasang kaki jenjang menggantung dipinggir kolam renang. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh tapi Wonwoo tidak akan menyadari Mingyu berada dalam air karena kali ini ia hanya mengenakan celana putih selutut dan bukannya baju renang hitam konyol yang ia gunakan kemarin.

Mingyu merasa gugup, nafasnya tidak stabil. Jadi sebelum dia kehabisan nafas dan muncul ke permukaan dengan wajah bodoh, dia memilih untuk mendekat dan menarik kaki Wonwoo dari dalam air.

Sejenak terdengar teriakan mengerikan bergema, namun dengan sigap Mingyu membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya ketika tangan yang lain menjaga Wonwoo tetap mengapung.

"Wonwoo, ini aku. Tenanglah."

"Ya Tuhan! Bajingan gila! Dasar brengsek sialan! Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Wonwoo mencaci maki Mingyu dengan penuh semangat tapi kedua tangannya bergelanyut di leher Mingyu begitu erat. Detak jantung Wonwoo mulai tenang ketika merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Wonwoo tahu kolam ini lebih dalam dari ukuran tubuhnya. Dia bukan pegawai baru di hotel ini. Beberapa tamu memilih untuk berenang atau bermain-main di kolam renang dalam yang lebih dangkal dan terlindungi.

Wonwoo menunduk sejenak, merasa penasaran dengan pijakannya. Meski tidak terlalu jelas dia bisa melihat kaki Mingyu dibawah tapaknya. Mingyu mulai menggerakkan kakinya pelan, mengayun kedepan dan kebelakan dengan irama stabil. Membuat Wonwoo tersadar tubuh mereka menempel tanpa meninggalkan jarak seinci pun. Wonwoo mulai bergerak gelisah melepaskan tangannya yang masih mengelilingi Mingyu.

"Kalau kau lepas tanganmu, kau akan tenggelam."

Wonwoo mengumpat pelan mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Mereka tidak berada di tengah kolam, namun juga tidak terlalu menepi hingga Wonwoo bisa meraih dinding kolam.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan malas sebagai jawaban. Meski dia merasa penasaran untuk apa Mingyu meminta maaf tapi Wonwoo menahan diri untuk terlihat berminat dengan ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak meminta maaf karena menciummu, tapi aku meminta maaf karena melakukannya secara berlebihan."

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu keras, ingin rasanya Wonwoo menghajar Mingyu namun sesuatu membuatnya menahan diri. Pekerjaan seharusnya bukan penghalang yang membuatnya menahan diri, Mingyu jelas-jelas melakukan pelecehan. Tapi disinilah Wonwoo, memandang Mingyu yang berwajah bimbang, dengan sedikit kerut diantara kedua alis lebatnya. Dan yang mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo, dia menemukan ekspresi kekanakan Mingyu saat ini sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk ini. Memelukmu sangat menyenangkan."

"Yah!"

Refleks Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu dengan kasar. Sejenak lupa bahwa mereka berada di dalam air dan kehilangan pijakan. Wonwoo menggapai frustasi, namun Mingyu dengan sigap kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan peganganmu dariku."

Wonwoo merasakan bisikan lembut ditelinganya, membuat semua indranya seketika menajam. Dia bisa merasakan hawa panas tubuh Mingyu yang menempel dibagian depan tubuhnya. Aroma air segar yang menguar diantara mereka. Juga lengan kuat yang lagi-lagi menjanjikan keamanan pada Wonwoo.

Tangan besar Mingyu meluncur dari pinggang Wonwoo ke punggungnya, melebarkan jemarinya menenangkan. Sebelah tangan Mingyu yang bebas menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan merentangkannya. Membawa tubuh mereka dalam tarian yang diciptakan oleh gelombang air.

Wonwoo merasa konyol, tapi momen tersebut begitu menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Wonwoo menikmati air lebih dari sekadar membasahi tubuh untuk mandi.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

Mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan mengulas senyum. Mingyu ingin mengenalkan Wonwoo pada dunianya. Pada tempat dimana Mingyu merasa paling aman. Tempat yang tidak akan membuat Wonwoo merasa ketakutan.

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo mencengkeran pundak Mingyu sebagai pegangan. Otot kuat bergerak dibawah tekanan jemari Wonwoo. Nada lirih keluar dari bibir Mingyu mengiringi gerak tubuh mereka seperti sihir.

Wonwoo terlena, menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya pada Mingyu yang membimbing tubuhnya bergerak. Bibir Mingyu membelai pelan telinga Wonwoo, memberikan sensasi hangat keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Mingyu membisikkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati, takut merusak suasana hati Wonwoo. Lima menit penuh Mingyu menunggu, masih tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo. Perlahan Mingyu meraih dagu Wonwoo, mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir mungilnya. Tanpa pangutan, tanpa lidah, hanya menyatukan kedua bibir dalam tekanan lembut. Mingyu menghela nafas rendah, menikmati sensasi hangat yang menekan bibirnya.

Wonwoo memutuskan ciuman mereka. Memalingkan wajah, menolak untuk menatap Minyu. Tak adanya penolakan dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin berani. Bibirnya menjelajahi leher Wonwoo, meninggalkan jejak panas disepanjang sarafnya. Wonwoo mengerang rendah, mendaratkan puncak kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Wonwoo. Dengan sangat hati-hati melepas kancing kemeja Wonwoo satu persatu.

"Wonwoo."

Mingyu mengucap nama Wonwoo dalam bisikan lirih. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar, kedua tangannya kini bersandar lemah di bahu Mingyu. Perlahan Mingyu mendorong tubuh mereka hingga menepi. Punggung Wonwoo bersandar ringan di pinggiran kolam. Wonwoo benci merasa gugup dihadapan Mingyu, itu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Tapi Wonwoo tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memandangnya.

Rambut basah Mingyu menghiasi kening. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan ujung taring yang menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Wajah Mingyu terlihat begitu serius, seperti orang lain. Semua kesan nakal kekanak-kanakannya menghilang. Digantikan oleh pandangan pria dewasa yang membakar setiap pikiran rasional yang dimiliki Wonwoo.

Mulut Mingyu mendekati mulut Wonwoo, melingkupi dengan nafas hangat, juga kekuatan yang begitu maskulin. Membuat Wonwoo terperangkap dan merasa kecil. Wonwoo memejamkan mata ketika indranya menjadi sunyi dalam penantian tanpa daya.

"Kau begitu indah."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Wonwoo dengar sebelum Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka. Mulut Mingyu bergerak diatas mulut Wonwoo dalam irama lambat menggoda. Lidahnya bergerak lentur dan intim disepanjang garis bibir Wonwoo meminta persetujuan. Wonwoo merasa lunglai disekujur tubuh, tangannya meraih leher Mingyu, memijat tengkuknya pelan. Erang rendah lolos dari tenggorokan Mingyu ketika ia merasakan jari Wonwoo membelai kulit kepalanya.

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo semakin dekat, membuat Wonwoo bertopang semakin berat di tubuhnya yang kekar. Ia bisa merasakan momen dimana ciuman lembut menggoda Mingyu berubah menjadi semakin menuntut dan terbakar gairah. Setiap tarikan nafas, Wonwoo hanya menghirup aroma Mingyu. Segar seperti air yang terpapar sinar matahari.

"Mingyu."

Mulut Mingyu meluncur dari mulutnya dan menyeret kasar disepanjang leher Wonwoo, menyeberangi tempat-tempat peka dan meninggalkan sensasi panas yang membuatnya merintih. Berpaling tanpa melihat, bibir Wonwoo secara perlahan mengusap telinga Mingyu. Mingyu menarik nafas tersekat dan menggigit leher Wonwoo, meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana.

"Nghhh aaahh."

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Mingyu menarik tungkai Wonwoo dan melingkarkannya diseputar pinggang. Kesiap lolos dari bibir Wonwoo ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya. Mingyu bergairah, tekanan tebal meluncur menyentuh kelelakian Wonwoo yang juga mulai mengeras.

Mingyu mendorong ringan, mengirim sentakan kenikmatan diseluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, punggungnya melengkung tanpa daya. Bibir Mingyu kembali menguasai Wonwoo dan membujuknya membuka. Sebelah tangannya menemukan puting Wonwoo, mengelus pelan sebelum memerangkapnya diantara jari. Membuat nafas Wonwoo semakin memburu.

"Ming aahh... Hnn... eeeuuhh."

Mingyu masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menggesekkan miliknya yang semakin mengeras dengan milik Wonwoo dalam irama brutal. Merasa tidak cukup, Mingyu menarik celana panjang Wonwoo hingga lepas. Menyatukan milik mereka dalam satu genggaman dan memompannya.

"Hmmpphh... Aaahh... Mingyu aaaahnn."

Tangan Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu semakin erat. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya menempel pada Mingyu dan menambah sensasi nikmat yang sedang mereka rasakan.

"Won... Urgh...Hahhh."

Mingyu menambah kecepatan tangannya, mengabaikan kemungkinan seseorang akan melihat mereka. Ditelinganya hanya terdengar erangan dan lenguhan Wonwoo. Otaknya seakan tumpul dari dunia luar.

"Min—Mingyu... Ahh haaa aahh... Mingyu, aku, aku..."

"Sebentar lagi, oohh..."

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, tangannya mencengkeran bahu Mingyu dengan sangat kuat. Erangan tertahan terus meluncur dari mulut Wonwoo tanpa henti. Mingyu mengusap ujung kejantanan Wonwoo dengan belaian menggoda, membuat erangan Wonwoo berubah menjadi rintihan.

"Mingyu, Mingyu... Aaahhhhh..."

Wonwoo mengejang dalam pelukan Mingyu ketika badai kenikmatan menerjangnya dalam ledakan hebat. Mendengar teriakan Wonwoo saat mencapai pucak membuat adrenalin Mingyu semakin meningkat dan meledakkan benihnya.

Kenikmatan tersebut surut dalam gelombang lamban, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang bersandar lemah di bahu Mingyu. Wajahnya tersembunyi di lekuk leher Mingyu, terlalu malu untuk melakukan apapun bahkan untuk memandang pria di hadapannya. Tubuh mereka masih menempel, namun keduanya diam dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu."

Mingyu berusaha memecah kesunyian yang semakin lama membuatnya merasa takut. Takut Wonwoo akan semakin membencinya. Takut Wonwoo bahkan tidak akan pernah memberi Mingyu kesempatan untuk apapun. Wonwoo menghela nafas dalam. Tak ada jawaban meluncur dari mulutnya, tapi tangannya mendekap leher Mingyu semakin kuat.

"Kau tidak membenciku kan?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan pertanyaan lain. "Kita mengotori kolam renang."

Mingyu tergelak rendah mendengar ucapan Wonwoo dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh hingga bisa memandang wajah Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kabur?"

"Kembalikan celanaku." Wonwoo menunjuk arah dibalik punggung Mingyu. Celana hitamnya mengapung kesana-kemari di atas air bersama celana dalamnya.

Mingyu mengecup pelan kening Wonwoo sebelum meninggalkannya di pinggir kolam untuk mengambil celananya. Setelah Wonwoo selesai memakai kembali celana serta bajunya dengan sopan, mereka mengendap-endap menuju kamar Mingyu.

"Kapan jam kerjamu selesai?"

"Beberapa jam lalu sebelum kau menarikku ke air."

"Bagus, jadi sekarang kau milikku sepenuhnya."

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu sekuat tenaga, membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Entahlah. Godaan untuk memukulmu begitu kuat tiap kali aku memandangmu."

Wonwoo terus melangkahkan kaki tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu yang merengek dibelakangnya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Meski mempertimbangkan hubungan dengan Mingyu bisa dibilang gila, tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kejadian di kolam membuatnya malu sekaligus senang.

Mingyu memberinya kenyamanan dan keamanan, bahkan Mingyu mau menerima Wonwoo yang kasar serta dingin. Sepertinya selama ini memang orang seperti Mingyu yang Wonwoo butuhkan. Seseorang yang bisa memberi dan bukan hanya menuntut.

 **Tamat_**

* * *

Maaf ceritanya lambat banget. Maaf juga gak ada adegan enaena, saya udah usaha tapi gak bisa. Dulu sih mudah, tapi kayanya kemampuan kaya gitu ada tanggal kadaluarsannya juga. Ahahaha

Jujur, pas nulis chap 1, plot untuk chap 2 tuh belum ada sama sekali. Semacem bonek aja gitu janjiin cerita lanjutan ke pembaca padahal gak modal apa-apa. Semoga cukup memuaskan deh.

Nanti, kalau sudah mendapatkan kembali kemampuan itu, saya pasti nulis meanie NC/smut/enaena. Pasti! Saya pengen nulis juga kok. ^^


End file.
